guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
Holy Wars… The Punishment Due
"Holy Wars… The Punishment Due" is a song by Megadeth from their 4th studio album, Rust in Peace. The song has been interpreted to be about the troubles in Northern Ireland, but Dave Mustaine has indicated that the song is about Israel (Mustaine's mother is Jewish though he is Christian). Interviews In an interview with Rock Detector, Mustaine said: "'Holy Wars' doesn't talk about any specific place in time. It doesn't talk about any country. It just says, 'Don't look now to Israel it might be YOUR homeland.'" On Israel National Radio, Mustaine said: "I've mentioned Israel in songs before, in Holy Wars. Holy wars don't necessarily have to start in Israel. It can be anywhere. There are so many holy wars taking place in the world right now anyway. People are dying for a cause. It's so unbelievable. (thanks, Edward Pearce - Ashford, Kent, England)". In a 2009 interview with Artistdirect.com, Mustaine explained that this song is in two parts. Said Mustaine: "The first part of it is about my antics—I got myself into trouble over in Antrim in Northern Island. The second half is about The Punisher comic book; I loved The Punisher! I've been reading The Punisher for years and years. One of the first songs that I'd written on the first record, 'Killing Is My Business…and Business is Good,' is about The Punisher." Appears In It takes part of Battle With The Beast in Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock. It can be noted for the section Pax in Bello, witch contains a 4 note chord. It, unlike the rest of the song, is played on a Sitar. Sections Antebellum Armory Riff A Armory Riff B Armory Riff C Armory Riff D War Zone A War Zone B Pax in Bello Punishment Bridge Antihero's Riff 1A Antihero's Riff 1B Antihero's Riff 1C Vengeance Solo 1 Antihero's Riff 2A Antihero's Riff 2B Vengeance Solo 2 Trench Warfare No Man's Land A No Man's Land B No Man's Land C No Man's Land D The Fallout Postbellum Riff A Postbellum Riff B Lyrics Brother will kill brother Spillin' blood across the land Killin' for religion Somethin' I don't understand Fools like me, who cross the sea And come to foreign lands Ask the sheep for their beliefs Do you kill on God's command? A country that's divided Surely will not stand My past erased, no more disgrace No foolish naive stand End is near, it's crystal clear Part of the master plan Don't look now to Israel It might be your homeland Holy wars Upon my podium, as the know-it-all scholar Down in my seat of judgement Gavel's band, uphold the law Up on my soapbox, a leader out to change the world Down in my pulpit as the holier-than-thou Could-be messenger of God Wage the war On organized crime Sneak attacks Repel down the rocks behind the lines Some people risk to employ me Some people live to destroy me Ooh either way they die They die They killed my wife and my baby With hopes to enslave me First mistake Last mistake Paid by the alliance To slay all the giants Next mistake No more mistakes Fill the cracks in with judicial granite Because I don't say it, don't mean I ain't thinkin' it Next thing you know, they'll take my thoughts away I know what I said Now I must scream Of the overdose And the lack of mercy killings Mercy killings Mercy killings, killings Killings, killings Next thing you know, they'll take my thoughts away Songwriters *Dave Mustaine Trivia *"Holy Wars... The Punishment Due" is not the only song on the album Rust in Peace to be featured in a Guitar Hero game; "Hangar 18" was previously featured in Guitar Hero II. **Furthermore, like "Holy Wars... The Punishment Due", "Hanger 18" is also one of the hardest songs in the game in which it was featured. In fact, "Hangar 18" is the 2nd hardest song in Guitar Hero II ''(the absolute hardest song being "Free Bird"). Category:Songs Category:Guitar Hero: Megadeth songs Category:Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock songs Category:10th Tier Category:11th Tier Category:Songs with harder bass tracks Category:Anti-War Songs Category:Protest Songs